Wish I had an angel
by Silith
Summary: Oneshot Dark....


_**Wish I had an Angel**_

**Autor**: Silith

**Titel: **Wish I had an Angel

**Warnungen: **vielleicht dark? Bin mir da net so sicher...

**Kommentar: **Der Titel ist geklaut drop. So heißt ein Lied von Nightwish, aber ich fand ihn so toll das ich ihn verwenden wollte. Das Lied ist übrigens auch klasse!

Während ich die FF schreibe, höre ich gerade das Album „Once" von Nightwish, alles ein bisschen düster und das Album ist Schuld am Ende drop

Na ja ansonsten viel Spaß beim lesen!

**Disclaimer: **Alles nix mir... heul Nicht mal der Titel gehört mir...

_I wish I had an angel_

_For one moment of love_

_I wish I had your angel tonight_

Ich wünschte ich hätte einen Engel.

Einen, der nur für mich da ist, einer der immer bei mir bleibt und einer der mich wirklich liebt.

Einer, der mir Hoffnung schenkt und Kraft gibt, einer der meinen bitteren Alltag versüßt.

Ich wünschte ich hätte einen Engel.

Ich wünschte ich hätte einen Engel.

Einen, der mir Sicherheit gibt, einen der mir Geborgenheit schenkt.

Einer, der mir Wärme und Liebe schenkt.

Ich wünschte ich hätte einen Engel.

Wo bist du nur mein Engel?

_Deep into a dying day_

_I took a step outside an_

_innocent heart_

_Prepare to hate me fall when_

_I may_

_This night will hurt you like_

_never before_

Jeder Mensch hat einen Engel, einer der einem immer beisteht und ihn schützt.

Manche werden ihn niemals erkennen und wahrnehmen, andere werden immer wissen, das sie einen Engel haben.

Engel sind überall, sie sind nicht die geflügelten Wesen mit goldenen Locken und weißen Gewändern, wie sie in manch einer Vorstellung sind. Nein, Engel sind alles und doch nichts.

Sie können ein Vertrauter sein, ein Vater, eine Mutter, ein Bruder, eine Schwester, ein Freund, eine Freundin, ein Haustier oder gar ein Geliebter.

Dein Engel ist immer bei dir, auch wenn du ihn nicht siehst, weißt du doch, das er immer bei dir ist und irgendwann werden sie sich dir vielleicht zu erkennen geben.

_Old loves they die hard_

_Old lies they die harder_

Engel sind sonderbare Geschöpfe.

Engel sind neutrale Wesen, deren Aufgabe ist, ihren Menschen zu formen, ihn auf einen Weg zu schicken.

Manche Engel versuchen mit all ihrer Kraft und Strenge, ihren Menschen auf den „rechten" Weg zu führen, andere wieder rum, lassen ihren Menschen vom Weg abkommen. Allerdings bedeutet das nicht, das Engel ihrem Menschen schaden wollen oder ihn absichtlich „schlecht" werden lassen.

Nein Engel begleiten einen Menschen nur und versuchen ihren Menschen zu helfen, doch ein Mensch hält sein Schicksal in seinen eigenen Händen. Nur er ist für seine Taten verantwortlich, nur er bestimmt seinen Weg.

Die Engel unterstützen ihn, doch manchmal, ja manchmal können sie einfach nicht mehr und lassen ihren Menschen vom Weg abkommen.

Manche finden jedoch manchmal zurück auf den rechten Weg

_I wish I had an angel_

_For one moment of love_

_I wish I had your angel_

_Your Virgin Mary undone_

_I'm in love with my lust_

_Burning angelwings to dust_

_I wish I had your angel tonight_

Ich würde alles auf der Welt geben, wirklich alles um nur ein einziges Mal, ihn lächeln zu sehen.

Ich würde wirklich alles hergeben, nur damit er mir ein Lächeln schenkt.

Das diese eisblauen Augen mich nur einmal liebevoll ansehen und er mir nette Worte zuflüstert.

Was würde ich dafür geben einmal in seinen Armen zu liegen, einmal seine Lippen auf den meinigen zu spüren? Alles.

Ja wirklich alles, ich glaube ich könnte glücklich sterben, wenn er einmal einfach nur für mich da wäre.

Doch leider wird das nie geschehen, die Realität ist doch, das er mich wie die Pest hasst und ich nicht einmal weiblich bin.

Es ist doch wirklich unfair, womit hab ich das verdient?

Darf ich nicht lieben ohne gehasst zu werden? Darf ich mein Glück nicht finden? Mein Glück mit... mit ihm?

Nein ich schätze nicht.

Zwischen uns liegen Welten... ja unüberwindbare Welten, du lebst in deiner eigenen reichen und fabelhaften Welt und ich, ich lebe in meiner verkümmerten Welt.

Einer Welt voller Verderben...

Das Leben ist doch wirklich gemein, kann nicht einmal ich ein bisschen Glück haben? Nur ein klitzekleines bisschen?

Hasst man mich denn so sehr, das man mir das bisschen Glück vergönnt?

Bin ich so ein schrecklicher Mensch?

Ich habe sicher schon vieles falsch gemacht, aber bin ich deshalb gebrandmarkt als Sünder? Als verhasster? Wir mir deshalb mein Glück verwehrt?

Wenn dem so ist, dann... dann will ich für all meine Sünden büßen und mein Unrecht ungeschehen machen, dann möchte ich mich ändern, alles damit ich nur ein bisschen Aufmerksamkeit von ihm bekommen, alles damit er nur ein einziges Mal mir gehört.

_I'm going down so frail'n cruel_

_Drunken disguise changes all_

_the rules_

Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich schon hier sitze, von der Dunkelheit umschlossen und von der Hoffnung verlassen.

Und nur weil ich dich liebe.

Doch was ist eigentlich Liebe?

_Old loves they die hard_

_Old lies they die harder_

Sagt man nicht Liebe ist ein Gefühl von Freude und Glück? Das schönste Gefühl auf Erden?

Alles gelogen...

Liebe ist Schmerz und Sehnsucht...

Ja mein Herz sehnt sich nach dir, es schmerzt richtig vor Sehnsucht.

Wie kann ich vergessen? Wie kann ich dich überwinden?

Sag mir doch was ich tun soll!

Was kann ich tun, damit du meine Liebe erwiderst?

Was kann ich tun, damit mein Herz aufhört zu pochen wenn ich dich sehe?

Was kann ich tun, damit mein Herz nicht vor Sehnsucht zerspringt?

Sag mir, was!

Ich weiß einfach nicht weiter.

Ich weiß nur, das ich dich liebe und zwar mehr als alles andere, dieser Welt...

Ja ich liebe dich und es hat einfach keinen Sinn mehr, dir ewig hinterher zu trauern, denn ich weiß ,das ich niemals glücklich werden kann, denn ich bin verdammt.

Gebrandmarkt als Sünder, als Ungeliebter und ich kenne keinen Ausweg.

Nur den einen... doch dann, dann bin ich nicht nur Sünder und Ungeliebter, nein dann bin ich auch ein Mörder.

Ein Mörder meines selbst, ein Hoffnungsloser, der versucht allem zu entfliehen.

Doch der Tod, ist nicht die Befreiung, die ich mir wünsche, aber vielleicht die einzige, die für mich möglich ist.

_I wish I had an angel_

_For one moment of love_

_I wish I had your angel tonight_

_Your Virgin Mary undone_

_I'm in love with my lust_

_Burning angelwings to dust_

_I wish I had your angel tonight_

Sünde um Sünde, um die eine Sünde zu vergessen begehe ich eine neue.

Ich weiß, das ist schlecht und doch finde ich keinen Ausweg...

Die Sünde ist der einzige Weg, mein Zufluchtsort, das Falsche...

Doch was kann ich sonst tun sag es mir?

Mein Liebe bleibt unerwidert.

Ich bin allein, gefangen in der trostlosen Dunkelheit.

_Greatest thrill_

_Not to kill_

_But to have the prize of_

_the night_

_Hypocrite_

_Wannabe friend_

_13th disciple who betrayed_

_me for nothing_

Mein Glück bleibt mir verwehrt, mein einziger Wunsch.

Doch vielleicht schenkt der Tod mir Hoffnung und ein neues Glück.

Vielleicht darf ich meine Sünden rein waschen und mit meinem Tod, meiner Flucht büßen.

Welch Ironie.

Mit einer Sünde, seine Sünden zu büßen.

Aber sei es drum, ich habe nichts zu verlieren oder doch?

Nein!

_Last dance, first kiss_

_Your touch my bliss_

_Beauty always comes with_

_dark thoughts_

Dunkelheit umschlingt meinen Körper und ich spüre wie sie mich leicht wiegt, mir das gibt was ich immer wollte oder?

Ich weiß nichts mehr, ich will einfach die Augen schließen und für immer ruhen, doch habe ich eigentlich den Mut dazu?

Ich weiß es nicht, warum beantwortet mir keiner meine Fragen?  
Warum?

Ich bin kurz davor, der Dunkelheit nachzugeben, mich einfach fallen zu lassen,

doch irgendwas hält mich zurück.

Wo Dunkelheit ist, ist auch Licht und endlich bist du da, mein Engel.

_I wish I had an angel_

_For one moment of love_

_I wish I had your angel tonight_


End file.
